


A Little Tied Up

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Sunday Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Tied Up

**Title: A Little Tied Up**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Sunday Smut  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: NC17

The day in the hub had been long and boring and for Jack made even more frustrating by the fact that Ianto had been wearing his 'fuck me' suit and he hadn't been able to get him alone, no matter what he tried there always seemed to be one of the members of the team about and he had a feeling Ianto knew exactly how wound up he was.

He finally got to the point where he could wait no longer, if he didn't shag Ianto soon he'd be making a mess of his trousers. He told the others to go home, not much point of hanging around when there was nothing going on and he knew they'd all be glad to escape the paperwork Ianto had given them to complete from their last crisis.

There was no argument as he expected, within minutes the other three team members had vacated the hub and Jack call Ianto to his office via the comm, telling him he had something important that needed seeing to now and it couldn't wait. Ianto was at his office door a few minutes later, leaning against the frame and giving him a look that could only be described as cocky.

'Something I can help you with Sir?'

The way in which Ianto emphasised the 'Sir' went straight to Jack's groin.

Jack cleared his throat. 'You could sat that.' 

As Jack replied Ianto pushed himself away from the door frame with his shoulder and walked slowly towards Jack, put one hand behind Jack's neck as he kissed him softly as the other hand palmed Jack's rock hard cock through his trousers.

'I think I've found the problem Sir.' Ianto cocked an eyebrow.

'That's the reason I hired you, you're so clever at deducting these things.' Jack grinned.

'I believe I know just how to help you solve this particular problem.'

Jack grabbed Ianto by the tie and kissed him hard on the mouth, Ianto's opening instantly beneath his letting Jack's tongue invade his, their tongue tangling as their mouths meshed together till they came up gasping for air.

'Down the hole now.' Jack growled as he led him to the hatch that led to his room under his office.

Jack went first, loving the clear view he was getting of Ianto's arse as he descended the later a few moments later. The moment Ianto was down the ladder they were tearing each others clothes off, Jack went to drag Ianto to the bed, but Ianto had other ideas. 

Ianto rummaged around on the floor till he found what he was looking for, holding the pink and grey striped tie in his hand he pushed Jack up against the ladder that led down to the small room. He kissed Jack deeply as he pulled Jack's arms above his head, Jack offered no resistance as he did so.

Ianto tied the tie tightly around Jack's wrists before tying to one of the rungs of the ladder, placed the lube he'd also found on the floor next to the ladder, then stepped back admiring Jack's body, his eyes meeting Jack's before they swept down his body and a smile coming to to face as they came to rest on Jack's cock, standing hard and proud.

'Seems this problem of yours needs some immediate attention Sir.' Ianto smirked, not laying a hand on Jack's body.

'Ianto, please just touch me.'

Ianto moved closer to Jack again and took an already hard nipple into his mouth, nipping it gently before soothing it with his tongue as Jack twitched a moaned beneath him, then blew cool breath over it before looking up at Jack.

'Is that where you want to be touched?'

'No, you know exactly where I need you to touch me.' Jack moaned as Ianto repeated his ministraition on his other nipple.

'Better?' Ianto asked a few minutes later to a panting Jack.

'Feels wonderful, but no.' Jack all but growled.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and pressed up against his body, first he kissed him hard enough to bruise on the lips before sucking hard on the side of Jack's neck loving the noises it caused Jack to emit, then as he repeated the action on Jack's shoulder his hands slid down Jack's back, his hands clutching Jack's arse as he pressed his own hard cock against Jack's.

As soon as Jack tried to thrust his hips against Ianto's Ianto pulled away causing Jack to groan in frustration. Ianto grinned as his hands ran down Jack from his arse and down this thighs as Ianto dropped to his knees in front of Jack, then his hands slid back up the inside of Jack's thighs and then moved back to Jack's hips.

Ianto looked up at Jack. 'What do you want?'

'Suck me, take me in that beautiful mouth of yours and let me fuck it till I come down your throat.'

'Sure Sir?' Ianto teased.

'Fucking positive.'

Ianto lent forward and licked up the full length of Jack's cock, loving the way it twitched as he reached the head, Jack's groaning filling his ears as he teased the head with the tip of his tongue, loving Jack's gasp as it dipped into the leaking slit. 

'Ianto please.' Jack begged.

Just as Ianto was about to take Jack's cock into his mouth the sound of Jack's mobile ringing filled the small room. Ianto grinned to himself and got to his feet and looked for Jack's trousers.

'Don't you dare answer that.' Jack growled.

Ianto located Jack's trousers and pulled the phone from the pocket, looked at the display and grinned at Jack as he flipped the phone open.

'Good evening Sir.'

'I'm sorry, Mr Harkness is a little tied up at the moment, maybe I could take a message?'

'Yes Sir, I'll be sure to remind him.'

'Yes, you too Sir, goodbye.'

Ianto snapped to phone shut and grinned at the look on Jack's face.

'Who was that?'

'UNIT, just a call to remind you that you have a 10am phone meeting with them tomorrow.'

'So, you can get back to my problem now then?'

'Yes Sir.' Ianto replied as he dropped to his knees again and took Jack's cock straight into his mouth.

Jack's head fell back, he barely noticed the pain that went through his head as it hit a rung. His eyes closed tight as Ianto's tongue worked it's magic on his cock as he sucked hard, his hands holding onto Jack's hips. 

Ianto removed one of his hands from Jack's body and fumbled for the lube, then blindly squeezed some onto his fingers. He used his elbow to push Jack's legs further apart as his other hand went back to Jack's hips, Jack legs so far apart now he was having to stand on tip toe. 

Ianto's lubed fingers slipped between the cheeks of Jack's arse, finding the tight puckered hole hidden between them. He teased it with his finger tips feeling the muscle quiver beneath his touch before he slid a finger into Jack as he relaxed his throat and took Jack in as deep as possible. 

Jack pulled at the restraint around his hands, desperate to bury his fingers in Ianto's hair as Ianto sucked him and fucked his with his finger at the same time. By the time Ianto had added a second and then a third finger Jack was groaning loudly.

Ianto angled his fingers to the were brushing over Jack's prostate and he felt Jack's cock swell even harder in his mouth seconds before he came shouting Ianto's name. Ianto kept sucking till every drop of Jack's come had spilled into his throat before he swallowed hard, then slowly slid his mouth from Jack's cock, his fingers from his arse and then stood up, kissing Jack deeply, his tongue in Jack's mouth so he could taste himself.

'Better Sir?' Ianto asked some minutes later.

'Much, but it would appear you are suffering from the same problem now.' Jack looked straight at Ianto own erection.

''Oh I know just how to deal with that Sir.'

Ianto picked the lube up from the floor and squeezed more onto his hand, then used it to coat his own cock as Jack watched.

'I could do that for your?' Jack suggested, his arms were starting to ache like mad now.

'Oh no Sir, I couldn't ask you to do that.'

Ianto put his hands on Jack's hips and turned Jack's body so he was facing the wall, Jack moaned a little as the fabric of the tie tightened around his wrist, but it was soon forgotten as he felt the tip of Ianto's cock pressed against his hole. Jack spread his legs wider, standing on his toes again as Ianto slowly pushed his cock into his arse.  
  
Ianto wanted it to last, but by now he just needed to come as soon as possible. Placing his hands on Jack's hips for leverage he thrust ball deep into Jack's body, loving the tightness of Jack's passage around his cock. 

Ianto's pounded hard and fast into Jack, making no attempt to keep his voice down as he moaned and groaned with every thrust till he came hard, spilling his seed into Jack willing arse. Ianto fell against Jack's back, not moving till his body stopped shaking and his heart rate slowed back to normal.

He reached up and untied Jack's hands before slipping his softening cock from Jack's body, Jack's arms ached from being suspended above his head for so long and the muscles in his legs were grumbling from being stretched from standing on tiptoe, they almost gave way from under him. Ianto helped him to the small bed and Jack lay down gratefully. 

Ianto lay down on the bed with him and kissed his softly on the lips.

'Problem solved Sir.' Ianto smiled.

The End.  
 


End file.
